Staircase
by Kaitipoola
Summary: If you have read Siblings, then the title is pretty self explanatory. The Cullens bonding with Alice and Jasper. Esme's POV. Please read and review.


Staircase

I was sitting in my room with Carlisle, his arms around me as we read from the same book. My eyes raced over the pages, and I flipped through them quickly, not really caring what I read. I was sure that wherever Jasper was in the house, he would sense the overwhelming feeling of contentment coming from this room.

And then I heard a sound coming from downstairs.

Carlisle and I glanced up at the same time, and my mate released his hold on my waist. "What has he done now?" he mumbled. I grinned, knowing who he was talking about, and wondering what Carlisle would do to stop Emmett this time.

Delighted, feminine laughter chimed from below us. "I'm right behind you," I prodded cheerily, and Carlisle reluctantly got up from the chair. We flew down the hallway silently, and skidded to a stop at the foot of the spiral stairs.

Jasper was sliding down the banister, his low-bass laughter sounding as he zoomed down in spirals. Alice was waiting for him at the bottom, and Emmett and Rosalie were running up the staircase to take their turn. It had been a month since Alice and Jasper had arrived, but it seemed that Emmett had finally made good his promise. I took Carlisle's hand and watched them, my body shaking with silent mirth.

"You'd think that, being able to jump off cliffs and walk away unscathed, they wouldn't love that staircase so much," I mused. "Easily entertained, I suppose," Carlisle replied loftily. I smiled. But I noticed, with a sinking feeling, that one of my children was missing.

Edward.

"Should I talk to him, or should you?" my husband asked, reading my face immediately. I squeezed his hand. "I'll do this one," I volunteered, and after a kiss of parting, I started down.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked Alice, who was taking her turn in running up the stairs."Immensely," she affirmed, flashing me a mischievous grin. Smiling in return, I advised her: "Don't push Emmett off. He'll get back at you, you know." Alice glanced over her shoulder; Jasper was gaining on her in his haste to take another turn. "I'll take that into consideration," she promised, before taking off once more. When Jasper passed me, unknowingly giving off excitement and light-heartedness, I stepped to the side with an encouraging chuckle.

Edward's room was the only one downstairs—he insisted on that. His excuse to me was that he couldn't bear any amount of proximity to Emmett and Rosalie's room, but I knew better. Edward intentionally secluded himself from us, mostly keeping to himself and rarely spending time with the family save for hunting trips. He was a solitary creature, preferring the privacy of his own room, reading from one of the books in his massive bookshelf or listening to one of his many records.

It was disconcerting to the rest of his family, and it upset me the most. I hated the fact that Edward was alone—that he might never experience the bliss of love. And he hated that I pitied him, wouldn't accept sympathy from anyone. "I am content with my existence," he told me once, "and happy for you and Carlisle. Please, do not let me ruin your own happiness." If he thought that I would simply stop worrying about him, just like that, then Edward was dreadfully mistaken. I worried about him daily.

But what could I do?

Released from Jasper's influence, I sighed. Standing in front of his door, I reached out to knock…

"Come in, Esme."

I smiled in spite of myself, and opened the door. Edward was reading, sprawled comfortably on his cushioned couch. "Yes, Esme?" he acknowledged, and I was happy that he at least glanced up at me in greeting before turning back to his book.

"I want you to come out, Edward. Be with your family. Make Alice and Jasper feel welcome."

Edward glanced up again, smiling wryly. "Jasper and Alice have been with us for a month, Esme." He returned his attention to the apparently enthralling book, an invitation to leave. One that I almost took him up on.

_Kind and caring, Esme. You're his mother—act like it. _

"Edward…" I sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

My son watched me out of th corner of his eye. "I'd wager it's a trait I inherited from my parents, Esme. That's the way it usually works." At this remark I winced, stung.

_Your parents, Edward? What am I, then…your keeper? _

"I'm sorry, Esme," he apologized quickly. "I'm sorry. I just…I just want to be alone right now." I reached out tentatively to brush the bronze, untidy hair back from his face. "You always want to be alone, dear," I reminder him sadly. He heard the chagrin in my tone, and his face softened. "I'll come out later," he promised.

I didn't believe him.

Nevertheless, I nodded. He smiled in response. "Go," he urged. "Go enjoy yourself; I'm sure that staircase has room for another."

_Please, do not let me ruin your own happiness. _

"All right, Edward," I relented. Slowly, I left the room, and when I turned to shut the door behind me I saw that Edward's eyes were focused on the book once more, as if he had been reading all along.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked Emmett when I had neared the stairs. He grinned and shook his head, grabbing for my hand and pulling me along with him as he charged up the staircase. Jasper was mounting the rail when we arrived, but when he saw me coming he withdrew immediately. "You go ahead. I've already gone too many times," he justified. Laughing quietly, I climbed on top of the banister, allowing my legs to swing on either side of the rail. Emmett's large hands pushed me forward.

I sighed, smiled, and surrendered to the rush.


End file.
